


The Seven Demon Rings

by VictoriaFirewriath



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Adventure & Romance, Demons are in rings, F/M, Gotta get them all, I have no idea, I have no idea what to tag, MC is basically me, Maybe - Freeform, Slow Burn, cuz one was being stupid lol, enter the dangerzone, im not sure if it'll come out like that even though i want romance, im trying at a slowburn, magic sealing, trying it slow
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-20
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:14:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 11,977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23222317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VictoriaFirewriath/pseuds/VictoriaFirewriath
Summary: One day, floating down the river. I find a beautiful ring stuck in the river. I didnt realize thier was a demon sealed in it, nor that I would go on an adventure to help find his brothers.
Relationships: Lucifer & Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Lucifer (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Character(s), Lucifer/Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)
Comments: 30
Kudos: 162





	1. The start of an adventure

**Author's Note:**

> Hello. Thanks for reading!  
> I'm trying to do things differently while writing this story. So it might feel a bit slow at first.
> 
> Also. I couldn't figure out a good title for this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A new chapter every friday!

I don't know what had just happened. 

Air rushed behind me, as my hair flared in front of my face, blocking my view. A person I thought I knew was getting smaller and smaller. This was one of those moment's, where in the movie, the scene will freeze and you’ll hear my voice overlay, “Hey there, it’s me. You’re probably wondering how I came to this point,”

And I will tell you, from the very beginning, when I found a ring stuck in a river and my life really changed as I found myself in a new world.

* * *

Painkiller by Halestorm blared out from a small Ipod.

Children laughing and playing.

Adults talking amongst themselves, some drinking beer.

Someone was grilling burger patties and hotdogs on a grill.

It was another beautiful summer day by the Buffalo river, kids giggling as they tried to jump on their floats, to no avail as the floats will slip from underneath them. A few adults were already relaxing on their floats, slowly floating down the river, drinking budweiser. 

A group of teens kayaked past the river bank.

I was relaxing on the riverbank with my family that day. We were eating lunch before starting our float down the river. My nephews ran around, asking everyone if they could have a bite of their food. They had bottomless pits for stomachs, but were still very adorable.

Another song started to play on my ipod

We started to pick up our site, packing it in a red SUV. My dad wasn't going floating with us, so he was going to meet us down the river. Waving goodbye at my dad, I steadied my float on the water. It was easy to get in.

Feeling the cool water on my back, I kicked my feet to get myself moving. I can hear my nephews laughing nearby as I relaxed into my float. Cold water underneath, the warm sun above, the perfect way to relax.

I wore sunglasses that were big enough to fit around my glasses. My bathing suit was a 2pc. a black background with white stars all over. My phone is in a waterproof bag and my water bottle is sitting across my belly. The warmth of the sun, the gentle rocking of the water, was just enough for me to fall asleep.

I’m not sure how long time had passed, could've been thirty minutes, might've been an hour, I wasn't sure till I checked my phone. It's been about an hour and ten minutes since I started floating, with 2 missed calls and five texts. The calls were from my mom and one of my younger sisters.

The texts were from my family as well.

**Mom** : Hey, we’re leaving you behind.

**Ang** : -_- you look like a dead person lol you’re kinda slowing down, i thingk we leaving you

**Mom** : Text me when you wake up

**Dad** : You guys having fun?

**Lexi** : *Video sent* 

With a grumble, I sent a quick text to my mom saying I was awake and is fine. My family was nowhere to be found, more than likely farther ahead than where I was. There were only three people near me. I rolled off my float and walked to a more shallow part of the river where the water reached my waist.

I pulled my float over, keeping an eye on it as I stretched. Sitting in an odd position for a certain time really does a number on you. I can hear my back pop, that felt good.

“‘Ight, let's get going,”

I pulled my float over to the deeper part of the river, when I saw a quick flash of light. For a moment, I thought it was the sun reflecting the water, but there was another small flash of light. There was something under the water. 

And it seemed interesting.

Whether it could be some sort of trinket or trash, I wanted to get it. I took both my sunglasses and glasses off, after almost losing my glasses once in a different river, I did not want to go through that again. Though I had to keep glancing through my glasses to make sure I was getting the right place.

I dunked my head under the water, using my hand to feel around the ground, I was able to grab ahold of something that was definitely not a rock. It was small, round and smooth. It felt like a ring. I pulled myself out of the water, returning my glasses to my face.

I found a ring. It was deep red in color, it was really pretty in the sunlight. The word Pride was etched inside the ring in some sort of fancy lettering. There was also something on the outside of the band. It looked like a feather, maybe a peacock feather. I wasn't sure.

What I did know for sure, someone was very unlucky to lose such a beautiful ring. I decided to put it on my left hand ring finger and to my surprise, it was a perfect fit. I gently shook my hand to see if it would actually stay on, which it did.

I can hear my phone buzzing in it's bag.

Most likely my family wondering if i’ll ever catch up to them, or in my sisters case, did I drown? With the laughing emoji face. Which, clearly I did not.

I decided to lay on my stomach on the float and start kicking.

I eventually did reach my family, telling them how I found this nice ring in the river. 

I stayed with my family this time, all of us floating to the end point. I would admire the ring on my finger, how it shone in the light and wonder who would lose such a ring.

We eventually got to our stopping point, meeting up with my dad. We dried off, put on dry clothes and all got into the SUV, heading home.

My parents dropped my sister, nephew and I off at our houses. I actually live across the street from my sister, so it was a quick dropoff. My other sister stayed with my parents. I helped my sister with my nephews before going back to my own house.

With a sigh, I put my stuff on the kitchen counter. It was late, so I decided to take a bath before I went to bed.

Maybe because it was beautiful, but I couldn't stop admiring my new ring. It was odd, but I felt something from the ring. I couldn't tell what it was, but it was something. 

With a yawn, I snuggled into my bed, slowly drifting to sleep as another day awaits in the morning.


	2. Hold up

The next day was just another day for me. Wake up. Get dressed. Buy a cup of coffee. Work for seven hours. Go home and go to bed. Wash. Rinse. And Repeat. That's how my days usually go. Maybe go out with my friend when I get paid, but that's about it.

I returned home after work, ready to make dinner. I had already left a steak out to defrost this morning before work. After seasoning it, I put it in the oven. I made mac and cheese as a side. Another night in front of the tv, watching Netflix.

Rest of the food put away, dishes done. Few more episodes. Time for bed to repeat the next day. With a yawn, I headed to my bedroom. Lights off, blanket all the way up, I curled and closed my eyes.

“..’me”

Eyes shot open. Did...did I hear something? It was quiet, probably my imagination

“‘Cuse me,”

I shot up. I clearly heard a voice and it was close. I scrambled to grab my glasses. There was no one in my room, as far as I could tell. I grabbed my phone off the charger and turned on the flashlight. I always keep my closet door open, but I could only see clothes. I checked the sides of my bed, no one. There is so much stuff under my bed, there is no room for a person.

“Excuse me,”

I jumped. The voice was literally right by me, but I couldn't find the source. My heart started to beat faster as fear washed over me. What do I do? It was against my better sense to answer, but what if it was one of those moments in movies where my house actually has a ghost? And it's trying to contact me?

….

“H-Hello?”

….

Am I going crazy? Is that what's happening?

“Hello, I’m sorry for interrupting your sleep, but I've gained enough power to talk again, so this seemed to be the best time,”

“O-oh, no problem..nooo problem at all,” I grumbled, “M-may I ask...uh, where are you?”

“Ah yes, pardon me. I probably gave you a fright. I am here, on your finger,”

I lifted my hand up, the only thing on my hand was the ring I found in the river yesterday, “Sooo are you a magic ring?”

“Well, I am a demon that was sealed inside this ring,”

“A demon….Why were you sealed?”

“...I actually don't remember. All remember is that my brothers and I were about to be released from our seals, but, I think, someone stole us from our site,”

“You have brothers?”

“Yes, I am the eldest of seven,”

“I'm also the oldest, but I only have two sisters,”

“Must be nice, I can remember I had to constantly look after my brothers and clean up their messes, which a new one happens everyday,”

“Wow,” I chuckled, “They sound like a handful,”

The ring chuckled back, “They certainly are,”

Hold up, I'm currently talking to a demon that was sealed in the ring I found, I should not be talking so casually to it.

“Ok, so you are a demon, who was sealed, but then were stolen before you could be release,”

The ring responded with a yes as I pointed out each point.

“Wait, you said you gained enough power so you can talk, what does that mean exactly? Even if you were in the river, shouldn't you have power?” I asked.

“How do I explain this, yes, I do have power, but since my ring was taken, I lost my source of connection to my power. Luckily, you found me and the magic within you was able to help,”

“Mhm, yep, that sounds helpful...what?” I laughed out loud, “Me? Magic? A ring that's talking to me says I have magic...yep. I'm dreaming,” I laid back down in my bed.

“You really do have magic, most humans do. It is just mainly they have lost the connection to it. Despite you not knowing of your magic, you have much more than most. You could easily be a witch if you trained,”

Demons. Witches. Magic. Am I sure I'm not dreaming?

“Ok. I got magic. Sure. Right… So, when I put you on my finger, you…,” I waved my hand around as I searched for the right word, “ ‘sucked’ my magic out? Ok that was weird. You started to take my magic,”

“In your words, yes, just like that,”

“Hmm….well...I wasn't really using it, but I guess you can keep on taking it,”

“Thank you,”

I rubbed my temples, still processing all this, “Well, if this is all real,”

“It is,”

“What is your name?”

“My name is Lucifer, and you are?”

“I’m Vix,”

“It is nice to meet you, Vix,”

“Likewise...How did you get into the river?”

“I don't know,”

“Right,” 

We were silent for a moment, I checked my phone. It was ten thirty at night, I glanced at my ring, or should I call it Lucifer?

“Anyways, Lucifer...I need to go to bed, I have work in the morning,”

“Ah, of course, Good Night, Vix,”

“Good Night….Lucifer,”

I debated whether I should take the ring off, but my eyes were getting heavy and I decided against it. This was all probably some weird dream and I would wake up in the morning and tell my coworkers all about the strange dream I had. Yup. This is a dream.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woop. Another chapter.  
> Ah yes. Nothing could ever go wrong with finding a demon sealed ring


	3. The deal?

It wasn't a dream.

As soon as I woke up and decided to finally roll out of bed, I was greeted with a good morning by Lucifer. I wasn't expecting that and jumped out of shock. I could hear Lucifer sigh at my response, I only grimaced.

I wasn't used to someone saying good morning to me, nor was I used to having anyone really be in my house. Yes, Lucifer was technically sealed in a ring, but he was still there. A thought struck me right before I changed into my work clothes.

“Lucifer,”

“Yes?”

“Can you see? Or feel anything while you are in the ring?” I asked, slightly embarrassed as I waited for him to answer.

“Don't worry, I cannot see,” a sigh of relief from me, “for touch, I can sense that i'm on your finger, sometimes rushes of air, maybe heat, but I think that's it,”

“I-I see,” I mumbled before I proceeded to change into my work clothes. Lucifer was silent as I continued to get ready for work. Today seemed like a breakfast kind of day, so I proceeded to make myself a bowl of Cookie Crisp cereal.

I was in the middle of a bite when Lucifer spoke up, “Vix,”

“Yes?”

“I need you to take me to New York,”

I almost choke on my cereal, coughing, “New York??”

“New York city to be precise,”

“And why exactly do I have to take you? Can’t I just send you by mail?”

Despite being in a ring, I can feel him just frowning at me, “No. One, I really wouldn't trust the mail carriers and two, you and I have made a pact,”

“A what,”

“A pact,” his voice changed to a happier tune, “Once you put me on and didn’t take the ring off after a certain amount of time, our pact became accepted,”

“This was when I thought I was wearing a regular ring,”

“What is done is done,” Lucifer said, “But let me make one thing clear, I will not belong to you, you will belong to me,”

I stopped eating, I can feel my face heating up. Being someone who likes romantic stuff and never expected anyone would say those words to me, really affected me. Yes. He didn't say it in a romantic way, but well, it's a me thing and it felt kinda nice to hear someone say something like that to me.

“Ok….so what's in New York city?” I asked

“A friend of mine, who has been keeping watch over my brothers and I, will be there,”

“Ok, and how do you propose we get there? Hmm?” I pondered.

“By plane of course,”

I gave out a short laugh.

“What's so funny?”

I brought my hand up to eye level to stare down the red ring, “By plane, you say? My dear Lucifer. You are currently on the finger of a girl who just reached Fifteen dollars an hour at work, and I barely got enough in my savings. If you think I got the money to spend on a plane to New York City, you are sadly mistaken. Plus I can't just take off work like that, I need at least two weeks notices,”

“..I see,”

“Look,” I sighed, “I can see this is important to you and it would be nice for me to visit New York City...Don’t expect much, but I can see if we could go in two weeks,”

Lucifer was silent and he didn't speak up for most of the day. It was around two thirty when I took my break, I still hadn't had the chance to talk to my manager about taking a vacation. 

“I took care of it,” Lucifer spoke up as I was in the midst of my lunch.

“Took care of what?”

“Your money. Can you check your bank account?”

I was skeptical, what is this demon talking about? I took out my phone and logged into my bank site to check my accounts and once again, I almost choked on my food. There was ten thousand dollars deposited in my bank account. I was speechless. HOW? Lucifer could probably tell I was taken back.

“I may not have all my powers back, but I can do a simple transfer,”

I looked closer at my account, the person who deposited the money was titled Avatar of Pride.

“Avatar of Pride?”

“Yes. My brothers and I each represent one of seven sins,”

“I see...I guess that explains why it said Pride on the inside of the ring,”

“Indeed...Oh, and Vix? I would like you to quit your job. Today,” I choked on my food once again, this demon is trying to kill me, “and we take the next flight to New York City tomorrow,” 

“Quit..?! A Trip tomorrow?! Lucifer!” I squeaked out.

“I know what you said earlier this morning, but I can pay you for your services in taking me to New York and I've taken the liberty of getting you a plane ticket and set up hotel accommodations. You’ll need to start packing tonight,”

Hold up. Seriously, hold up!!! What is this demon saying? How could a guy, who was sealed in a ring, be able to access money?? With Magic? What's the purpose of sealing him in there?! Was he grounded in the physical sense?! Him and his brothers? I can actually quit this freaking job?! Finally?! Nothing makes sense, but I love this demon now! I should tell the manager that I will finish my shift today, but it’ll be my last one.

Lucifer was silent. He wasn't sure how this human would take the news of quitting their job so suddenly and to leave home, which even he wasn't sure when they'd return. Despite all that, he was surprised to hear me respond in a clearly happy voice.

“Alrightie, I can’t wait to go to New York City!”

Break time was over and headed to go back to work. I was able to find my manager and told her I quit. Today. I apologize for literally leaving on the spot, it really did make me look unprofessional, but I didn't care. This job became so tiring and draining, i've wanted to quit, but couldn't find a job that pays as much as I made.

Now I got a demon paying better bucks, all is well in the world. Maybe. I still haven't figured out if I might accidentally set off the apocalypse helping this demon release his brothers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heck yeah. Get to quit a job AND go on an adventure with a demon?  
> What is the deal with Lucifer anyways? 🤔🤔


	4. The true beginning of an adventure

My shift was finally done and I headed home. Before going inside, I had to talk to my sister. Going across the seat, my sister herself just got home not too long ago. I told her I was going to New York the next day and that while I'm gone, if her family can just watch my house and I will cash app her when it comes to pay my bills. I also asked if she could bring me to the airport for ten in the morning. I really don't trust airport parking lots, especially if they are in the long term.

Lucifer himself wasn't sure how long it would take, so it would be better safe than sorry. My sister questioned about my sudden trip, I told her I won the lottery with a new job that paid up front and they need me to go to New York City. Not a lie, just mostly truths that hide the more important parts. Like my new employer. 

She agreed to it all.

As I entered my house, I gave a squeal of joy. I got a new job, I’m going to New York. Oddly enough, an adventure like I've always dreamed about. Lucifer just sighed at my excitement. Packing was sort of easy. Shirts. Pants. Underwear. Would I need a swimsuit? Just one will be alright. Would I need any of my nicer clothes? I’ll just take one set. And just one stuffed animal to take with. Luckily, I have a big suitcase.

I use a backpack as my carry on. My laptop, my switch, and a sketchbook can fit in it, along with my smaller backpack that I use pretty much as a purse.

“Are you sure you have everything?” Lucifer asked.

“I think so, thank you for asking,”

“Of course, I'm used to checking my brother's luggage whenever we went on trips. One would just pack food, one would try to bring all his anime figures,” Lucifer sighed, “don’t get me started on the rest,”

“Hahaha, sounds rough.” I laughed.

“Indeed, but it does have it's moment's,”

I glanced around my room, kinda wishing I could take everything with me, but that's impossible. I sent a quick text to my sister, that while she is watching my house, to come take whatever she wants out of my fridge. I don't want to come back and find spoiled food, yuck.

“Are you good?” Lucifer asked.

“Yes sir!” I responded with enthusiasm.

“...by the way you talked this morning, I figured you would be more against quitting your job,” he wondered.

“I guess. It’s just, I loved my job, I really did. As time went on, I grew tired, I don't want to quit, because than I would have to find a new job and start all over again, I just don't think that will be fun,”

“I see,” 

Lucifer went quiet again. I wasn't sure if he just doesn't want to talk, is in thought, or maybe just fell asleep. Despite literally a day of him starting to talk, I've gotten used to his voice. It was nice to hear, nice to talk to someone else in my home.

I felt too excited to fall asleep, rolling around in my bed, thinking how exciting this trip was going to be. I guess Lucifer eventually got tired of me and told me to settle down. I soon fell asleep sometime during the night and woke up to my phone alarm going off.

“Please, would you turn it off?” Lucifer grumbled. I guess he isn't much of a morning person.

My hands fumbled for the phone before I was able to grab it to turn it off. I had set my alarm for eight thirty in the morning. I sent a quick text to my sister before I grabbed my glasses and rolled out of bed. I only had toast with butter for breakfast, something to last me over to lunch.

At nine am, I rolled my suitcase out the door. I was greeted by my sister who stood by her car across the street. With our good mornings out of the way, she took me to the airport. It was only a forty five minute drive from our houses.

She pulled up to the drop off area.

“You good?” she asked.

“Yeah, thanks for bringing me,”

“No biggie. Just bring me a souvenir alright? And let me know when you get to New York,”

“I got ya, bye”

I’m glad Lucifer was being quiet. I wasn't sure how to explain I got a talking ring. I could have tried the bluetooth in my ear, but people would've still heard him. I wonder if he could whisper.

I checked into my flight and headed to the terminal. So many people were coming and going, it was a bit nerve racking. I had to take the ring off as I went by security and I found it odd to take it off. Like, I just lost a piece of myself. Was it because of this pact thing Lucifer talked about? Or was there more? Hopefully I'll remember to ask him about it later.

There was time before our departure, so I just waited patiently in the waiting area. I twisted the ring a bit before taking out my switch to play some games. I wonder if Lucifer is lonely when he is not talking to me. I waited for them to call out it was time to board, I kinda wish Lucifer was actually sitting beside me and not in a ring.

It was time to board. My seat was in first class. It was a little weird, never have I sat in such a fancy section. It was sure nice, Lucifer really knows how to treat a girl. I chuckled to myself as I sat down in my seat. I had a nice view outside my window. I leaned back into my seat and put on my headphones. It was a five hour flight to New York. It didn't take long for the rest of the people to board our flight and found ourselves in the air. I wasn't scared of flying, but I still twisted the ring on my finger around.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I appreciate all of you who are taking the time to actually read this! I know it's slow, but that's what I'm trying out :)


	5. New York, New York

The hours seemed to take forever as we had to take a detour due to a thunder storm and make a stop. After we boarded again, it was about an hour in, when I decided to check in with Lucifer. I headed off to the bathroom.

"You awake?" I asked him.

"Of course, did something happened?"

"Oh, no. I just wanted to check in with you, see if you're alright,"

Lucifer laughed, "I'm quite alright, thank you...how much longer till we reached New York City?"

"An hour and a half," I responded.

"I see," he replied, "let's hope the rest of trip goes smoothly,"

"You said it, not I, so if something does happen. It's your fault," I smiled jokingly.

"What?"

"Nevermind,"

As I exited the bathroom, there was someone waiting outside. They looked confused, glancing behind me.

"That was not a voice on a phone," I could barely hear them whisper under their breath. Oh. Oh no. They heard Lucifer through the door. I smiled awkwardly at them before hurrying back to my seat.

I closed my window when I got back and sank into my seat with a sigh. I need to be more careful. I wonder if I can pass the ring as some sort of new bluetooth. 

Music played through my headphones as I drifted off in a daydream.

I jolted awake when I felt the plane roughly move underneath my feet. With a yawn, I opened my window to look outside. I can see New York City in the distance, I was just amazed at the sight.

I waited in my seat as most of the passengers left the plane. There were only a few left when I retrieved my bag from the overhead and exited the plane. I followed the signs to the luggage area to retrieve my suitcase 

I waited about ten minutes for my suitcase to finally appear. I almost missed grabbing it as someone bumped into me as they grabbed theirs. Rude. I followed other people to exit, where I was greeted by the sounds of people talking and traffic going by. 

I lifted my hand up to my face, leaning into it. I could feel the cold metal of the ring against my face, "hey, Lucifer. What hotel did you say we were staying at?"

"The Excelsior Hotel, it was the closest one I could find,"

"I see,"

I twisted the ring around my finger again, feeling my heart beat a bit faster as I walked up to the taxi driver, who was leaning against his car.

"E-excuse me, are you open??" Really? Are you open? I mean, what do you say to taxi drivers?

"Yes, m'am!" The man moved to my side to take my baggage, "were to?"

"Oh, uh, the Excelsior hotel,"

"Ooh, nice place. Right near by the American museum of cultural history,"

"Yes.." I said a bit meekly as I moved to the back seat of the car, twisting the ring. The cabby asked a few questions as he pulled out to leave the airport before he turned on the radio.

It was a country radio station.

It took about an hour to get to the hotel. I kept staring out the window, taking in all the sights. New York City was beautiful. Look! Central park! I never thought I could actually see with my own eyes!! Wow. There really are a lot of people.

The taxi stopped in front of my hotel. The driver got out to get my luggage from the trunk, "here you go ma'am!"

"Ah...thanks," I dug through my small backpack and found a ten dollar bill. I handed it to him and he gave me a big smile.

"Thank you!"

I watched as he got back in and left before I turned to face the hotel. If I could whistle, this would be the moment. It was definitely one of the better hotels I ever stayed at.

I went in and checked it. My room was on the third floor.

The room was the same as most. Two neatly made beds, a desk, drawers, and a tv. I rolled my luggage in before I jumped on my bed. It was nice and cold, I couldn't help but give a sigh of relief. 

"Vix?" Lucifer spoke up

"Mmph?"

"Are you alright?"

I rolled over to my side as I brought Lucifer's ring closer to my face, "what do you mean?"

"I noticed that you were feeling...a bit nervous? You've twisted the ring around a few times and I felt your heart beating faster," he explained.

"You actually felt all that?" I mumbled underneath my breath. With a sigh, I laid down on my back, arms folded on my chest, "well, Luci, I'm actually a bit shy. I used to be so much shyer when I was younger and after working with customer service, I actually got a bit bolder, started to talk to people more. There are times where I get nervous or scared to do certain things. I just feel like I would bother them, and even though I know I'm set in my lonely ways, I don't want to be alone. I don't want to go to New York by myself, but still did,"

"I'm here, aren't I?" 

"You are...you are, which I'm glad for, but like, not in your actual physical self, ya know? I actually wanted to talk to you, but I'll be labeled as the crazy person in the terminal talking to her ring, which was somehow was talking back….I guess I could always say I was practicing my ventriloquism,"

Lucifer gave a low chuckle, "you're right on that. I do not want you to be taken away to a hospital,"

I laughed, "so tell me, Luci, who is your friend?"

"He's name is..wait..did you call me Luci?" He asked.

"Yes...do you not like it?"

"That's not it, it's just my brothers were the only ones to ever call me that,"

"Should I stop?"

"No, you are fine,"

"Do you miss them?" I asked quietly.

"Those rambucus, idiotic, troublesome, against the rules brothers of mine? Yes, I do,"

I giggled, knowing full well he felt the same way for his brothers as I did for my sisters. We all get on each other's nerves, but we still love each other.

"Back to my friend, his name is Diavolo. He is the current curator of the American Museum of cultural history,"

"What,"

"Something the matter?"

"If he is some big shot like that, couldn't you send him an email? Like how you deposit money in my bank? Or how did you get the plane tickets and hotel room?" I inquired. Lucifer was silent for a mere moment.

"I do not know his email, nor his aides,"

I literally face palmed myself, "geez,"

"We'll go to the museum tomorrow and ask for him. We will need his help to find my brothers,"

"Right," sighed as I got up and did a little stretch, "I wonder what's around here that has good food,"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BONUS MINI STORY:  
> Still on the plane...  
> A random stranger got up from her seat and headed towards the nearest bathroom. She noticed the Occupied sign was on, so she stood nearby to wait her turn. Voices were coming from the behind the door, a man and a women.
> 
> "Great," the women groaned, "someone is joining the mile high club,"
> 
> There was a click as the red sign turned green and a single women came out. The older women was confused. She clearly heard a man in there and the young women seemed to have no phone on her.
> 
> "What the hell??" The women stared at the younger one, making her nervous. The younger one realized this women had heard another voice.
> 
> "Ohh uh. I'm a ventriloquist," she said nervously, "I was practicing my male voice," she said before she ran away back to her chair.
> 
> Something my friend and I came up with after I showed her this chapter 🤣🤣


	6. Director Diavolo

The next day did not come fast enough. Dressed and raring to go, I walked to the museum. It was a beautiful day, sun bright in the sky, clouds here and there with a light breeze. Perfect weather. As I walked up to the museum, there was something oddly familiar about it, I just couldn't put my finger on it.

I took a few pictures of the outside, some with me in them, before I went inside.

"Hey, Lucifer. When we get you back into your body...can we come back here together? So we can have some pictures of us together,"

Lucifer stayed quiet. I couldn't tell whether or not he would agree with me.

I entered the museum. Took a few more pictures before I was greeted by the receptionist, "Good morning!" She said cheerfully, a big smile plastered on her face, "welcome to the American museum of cultural history! How many are with us today?"

"Oh, uhm, actually….I..i need to talk to Mr. Diavolo,"

"Do you have an appointment?" The receptionist lowered her head.

"I don't, but-"

"I'm sorry, with no appointment, you cannot meet him. The Director is a very busy man,"

"Can I leave a message for him? Like my number to call me?"

The receptionist tapped her fingers on the desk, eyes flickering to the line forming behind me, "I suppose that's fine," she slid me a post-it note and pen. I immediately wrote my number down and 'I have Lucifer in my possession'

Which sounded like I'm holding the demon for ransom.

The receptionist took the post-it note back, she gave a quick glance at me. Her face twitched or was it my imagination?

"One moment please," the woman stood up and walked away. I could see her go down a hall and enter through a glass door. It was about five minutes and the people behind me were getting restless. I twisted the ring again.

The sound of a door opening brought me back to attention. The receptionist came back with a man in tow. I found it odd that he was wearing a black butler suit with green fringed. His hair was a dark green, with one side a bit longer that was a lighter green at the tip. He came up to me, hand on his chest.

"Hello, my name is Barbatos. Director Diavolo will see you now," he motioned his hand towards the door down the hall. I gave a slight confused nod and followed his direction. He opened the door for me.

"Welcome!" A cheerful voice rang out. It was from a dark skinned man with red hair, he was also wearing a dark red suit, "I am Director Diavolo, and you are?"

"Vix,"

"What a nice name," he beamed at me before his face turned serious, "now, tell me more about that little message of yours,"

"Ah, well," I fumbled.

"I'm here, Lord Diavolo," Lucifer spoke up. Both Diavolo and Barbatos eyes went straight to the ring on my finger.

"Lucifer! Are you alright?" Diavolo asked, he was clearly worried.

"I am and it's thanks to Vix,"

"Really?" Diavolo said surprised before he gave a laugh, "her note says otherwise,"

"Oh, sorry...I..wasn't sure what to say,"

Diavolo laughed, "that's fine! You surely got my attention,"

I gave a small, nervous laugh.

"Tell us, where did you find Lucifer?" Barbatos asked.

"Oh. In the Buffalo river," I responded

"And where is that?" Barbatos questioned me, his eyes bearing into my skull.

"Arkansas…,"

"Wow," Diavolos eyes went wide, "that's quite far! How did you even get there?"

"I don't know, most of my memory regarding how I got sealed and how I was taken, is blank,” Lucifer explained.

“How did he get sealed?” I asked.

Diavolo laughed, “I think Lucifer would be better off trying to remember and tell you himself,”

“....It’s was one of my brothers stupid antics again, wasn't it?” Lucifer asked, Diavolo laughed in response.

“You can give Lucifer’s ring to me,” Barbatos said, hand out, waiting for me to give the ring to him. 

Was this really the end of my time with Lucifer? I really didn't want to let him go.

“Actually,” Lucifer spoke up, “I went ahead and hired her to help me,”

“Oh?” Diavolo inquired, “What an interesting move, Lucifer. I do suppose you’re right, without her, we still be trying to find you,”

“How long has Lucifer been gone?” I asked

“Two months,” Diavolo said solemnly, “One day, he and his brothers were gone from their spots. One of my workers spotted a suspicious person leaving the museum, but wasn't caught,”

“Where exactly do you keep demon brothers when they're sealed in the rings?” I pondered

“Since you are helping us, it wouldn't hurt to show you,” Diavolo said before he turned to a bookshelf that was behind him. He pulled a black covered book down. There was a click noise and the bookshelf started to move. I was in total awe. I've always wanted to see a hidden bookcase door.

Diavolo waved his hand into the entrance, “After you,”

I looked down the new path, with stairs leading down, it was dark. I took one step down and suddenly torches lit up beside me. Then more torches started to lit up, going down the staircase. It was a little creepy, but kinda magical.

There was a chill in the air as I went farther down. Soon, my feet touched flat ground. There was another opening just a bit away, lights flickering beyond it. I walked through it, it was a fairly large hall, just as cold as the staircase was.

The torches flickered, dancing shadows across the room. I took notice of seven chairs, seven statues seated in them. It must be Lucifer and his brothers. 

"Why are you statues?" I pondered aloud, walking around, checking each statue.

"We are not made of stone, it's like...a state of suspension," Lucifer explained 

"Am I in an episode of Doctor Who?"

"No,"

As I took in the sights of each brother, I noticed they all had horns. Definitely demons. One in particular grabbed my eye. I walked up to the chair. 

He had the most beautiful eyes. Something about them was drawing me closer. As I did, I noticed on his hand, there was part of his finger missing, as it was missing a ring. I wonder if all the brothers had the same thing missing.

My gaze went back to the face, I just...wanted to touch his face. My hand got very close to touching the side of his face.

"Ah, that would be Lucifer,"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! Hope you enjoy this week's chapter!  
> Thank you all for the kudos 😢 didn't really expect many to read this  
> We finally get to meet Diavolo!!


	7. A part of the deal

My body jumped back in fright from Diavolos voice. 

"Oh? You're by me?" Lucifer asked.

Heart. Please be still.

"Y-yes…..I noticed there is a spot missing in his finger, I'm guessing that's where the ring goes?"

"Correct!" Diavolo said, "but Lucifer won't return back unless his brothers are also here, and that's where you come in, Vix,"

"Me?" I pointed to myself.

"Yes," Barbatos, "Lucifer hired you, didn't he?"

"Yeah. To bring him here," I responded.

"With Lucifer, we like you to retrieve his brothers," Diavolo explained, "together, I think you can do it,"

I did not think this whole helping out a demon thing through, but...it might just be the adventure I've always dreamed of.

"Where...how do I find them?"

"That's what i'll do. Thanks to you finding Lucifer, the others have slowly started to awaken themselves. We can trace their magic signatures from here and you will go out and get them," Diavolo explained.

"So. They're all connected in a way...and if Lucifer wasn't found, then..?"

"Then we wouldn't find any of them, unless they were able to find someone with magical power like you, but the only one with success like that, is Lucifer," Diavolo sighed.

Wow. These guys are really dependent on their powers when sealed.

"So what now?" I asked.

"Go explore the museum, go out shopping, anything really," Diavolo smiled, "we'll contact you when we get something,"

"Ah, than, you'll need my number,"

"No need," Barbatos said, "I already have it,"

How….

After that, we separated. I was able to explore the museum. I soon realized why the front was so familiar. This was the museum from the movie, Night at the Museum. What a coincidence. After walking around, I returned back to my hotel.

"This is getting kinda exciting," I sang out loud.

"This is serious," Lucifer responded.

"Ah, I know…I know...it's just...this is an adventure I've always wanted, and yes. This is serious and we're going to rescue your brothers,"

"I appreciate you actually going this far, but I'm a bit worried that we might meet the one who did this to my brothers and I,"

"Oh yeah, that person...what is their motive," I pondered aloud as I laid in my bed, "couldn't they just take all of you and make pacts?"

"Well, its not it's that easy to make a pact,"

"Huh??"

"The reason we were able to make a pact-,"

"Without my knowledge,"

"Is that you accepted the ring, despite not knowing I was sealed within it and I accepted you. Though it was a means for me to gain some of my power back,"

I hummed in response. It's not like I was mad, I'd probably do the same.

"How fast do you think it'll take for your brothers to awake?"

"I'm not sure. One of them is definitely going to stay asleep the longest. He does love his naps," Lucifer chuckled.

"What are your brother's names?"

"Guess I never told you, after me, we have Mammon, Leviathan, Satan, Asmodeus, Beelzebub and Belphegor,"

"Some of those names are a mouthful,"

"I suppose you're not used to names like those,"

"Not really," I yawned.

"Go to bed, Vix, and I'll see you in the morning,"

"Oh...good night than, Luci,"

"Good night,"

I awoke to find that I missed two calls from Diavolo. One at four forty-five and the other, I just missed. With a yawn, I called him back. He explained that one of the brother's magic signatures showed up and he wanted me at the museum as soon as I could.

After we hung up, I gave a big yawn as I laid my head back into my pillow. I just want to stay into bed till ten, but Lucifer, who was yawning himself, urged me to get up. With a groan, I rolled out of bed and got ready.

Barbatos greeted me outside the building before he led me inside. Diavolo was waiting inside his office.

"Welcome back! And so soon!" Diavolo smiled.

"Ah, hello,"

"Can you tell us who you found?" Lucifer questioned.

"From what we can tell, it's Mammon," Barbatos explained.

"Mammon," I murmured, "so where is he then?"

"Over here," Diavolo turned his back and walked over to a world globe. It looked like a normal globe to me till Diavolo tapped the top of it and suddenly, there was a virtual blue globe in front of me. A yellow dot glowed dimly.

"The next place you need to go, is,"

"California,"

Literally on the other side of the United states. I was kind of hoping to leave the states.

"Hollywood to be exact,"

"H-h-hollywood?" My voice squeaked.

"Yes, Hollywood. And your flight leaves tonight," Diavolo explained. I stared at him.

Adventure? Check.

Do I actually get time to stay and maybe explore? Let's erase that off my list.

"Don't worry. We'll book your plane and hotels while you're off helping us," Diavolo said.

"Oh. Oh no," I waved my hands, "I'm not worried about that. Thought maybe a day. Or two, in between the brothers,"

"I can see where you are getting at, but they are now slowly waking up, and we need to bring them back as soon as we can," Diavolo explained.

"I understand,"

"Excellent! You do have some time before you have to go back to the airport, so I suggest you could go for a walk in central park," Diavolo suggested.

"Thank you," I gave a small nod as I said my thanks before I left to explore what I could.

* * *

Diavolo sat down by his desk, Barbatos already at his side.

"Sir, do you actually think it's wise to have a human help us?" He inquired.

Diavolo leaned back in chair, staring at the ceiling, "I'm not sure, but Lucifer seems to trust her,"

"He only knew her for a few days," Barbatos sighed.

"True..and yet, there's something about her...and her magical power. How is she not a witch," Diavolo leaned forward, eyes focused on the globe, "did you get what I asked?"

"Of course, sir," a stack of papers landed in front of Diavolo, who took the top few, "from family history to dental records. Everything I can find about her,"

"Thank you, Barbatos. Now, what can we find about our little friend,"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oho. I almost forgot to post today's chapter.  
> I wonder what Diavolo will find...


	8. Here we go

Central park was really pretty. Trees and plants were in full bloom. Joggers, walkers, couples and families. It was such a pretty day, everyone was out. I walked along the path, keeping to the side. At one point, I was just by myself.

"Too bad you can't see, Lucifer. This place is really beautiful,"

"Is it now?"

"...I'm pretty sure you've seen this park many times,"

"Not really,"

"Not really? Do...do you not live in New York?"

"I do not, I live in the Devildom. I usually come up to New York City when Diavolo needs help with the museum. You probably couldn't tell, but he stores many artifacts there. Magical and non magical,"

"Interesting, but that still doesn't answer the fact you've never seen Central Park,"

"When dealing with Lord Diavolo here in the human world, one has no need to look at the scenery,"

"You're really missing out~," I said in a sing-song voice, Lucifer only sighed.

It took about two hours to walk around the park before I headed back to the hotel. I barely had anything to repack, so I just jumped on the bed and turned on the tv.

I asked Lucifer about his home.

He explained that he and his brothers lived in what's basically a dorm, called The House of Lamentation and went to a school called RAD. All sorts of demons go there. It sounded like a nice place.

With the tv as background noise, we talked. We talked about our families. Lucifer had much more interesting things to talk about, how he and brothers used to be Angel's till they waged war against their father, who was God. How they fell and became demons. He mentioned one other person, a sister.

"What about your sister?" I asked.

Lucifer was silent for a few moments, "her name was Lilith...she was the youngest..she didn't make the fall,"

My heart fell, "oh, I'm so sorry!"

"Don't. It was long ago," Lucifer sighed.

...what do I even say after that?

I glanced over at the clock and noticed I should get going. With a heave, I got out of bed and got ready. I checked my phone. Diavolo had sent me a text telling me to go to a certain air field just west of here, where a private jet will take me to my destination.

A private jet. A PRIVATE JET.

I'm not sure of this anymore. Wait if...wait if I fail? And they spent all this money on me? I mean, this is probably Diavolos own private jet, but still! It feels sorta wrong to accept all this help for when I'm the one supposed to be helping them.

"Are you alright?" Lucifer asked.

"Ah, yeah, I am...just...a bout of nervousness,"

"Hmm,"

I checked out of the hotel and tried to wave down a taxi. It took about four tries before one pulled up. I told the driver where to go as she put my luggage in the back. We were headed in a different direction from when we got here, so it was nice to see more of New York city.

It was a forty minute drive when the driver pulled up to a nice looking air field. There was a white jet already pulled out and a man in a black suit was standing outside. I can see the driver sending me many side glances.

As I got out, the driver hurriedly got my suitcase out, almost tripping over her feet.

"Here you go, M'am," she said with a big smile. She more than likely thought I was someone of importance, I still gave her a twenty dollar bill as a tip.

I walked up to the man in the suit as the taxi drove away.

"Ms. Vix, I assume?" He asked

You assume correctly. No. Don't Say that.

"Yes, you are correct,"

He gave a small bow, "welcome to Lord Diavolos private jet, I will take your luggage and," he beckoned me to go in, "we hope you have a pleasant ride,"

I was taken back on how nice it was inside, just like in the movies. I chose one of eight seats. All of them were single window seats. The chair was very comfy, great leg room, definitely a private jet.

"Did Diavolo explain where in Hollywood we were going to?" Lucifer spoke up. For a moment, I freaked inside, but realized this was a jet owned by a devil himself, surely the workers were not humans and probably knew of the situation.

"Well, not-,"

"We will be landing in Los Angeles's airport in about six hours,"

I almost jumped out of my skin. The man from outside was now at my side. I noticed there was something sticking out from under his hair, something like horns.

"From there, we will aide in your ride to the Loews Hollywood Hotel, from there, Lord Diavolo will contact you,"

"Ahh….thank you for telling us,"

The man gave another bow and headed to the front of the plane. The seatbelts sign went on and the plane started to move.

"Well, that definitely answered my question,"

"He probably needed more time to figure out where...Mammon, was it? Where he is,"

"Yes, Mammon. Knowing him, we might get in trouble just trying to find him,"

"You think so?"

"I know so,"

The plane moved to the side and it started to go faster. The pressure started to build as the plane arose into the air. Glancing outside, the world seemed to get smaller. Once the plane got high enough, an unfamiliar voice was in the intercom.

"This is your Captain speaking, welcome aboard to our special guest. We'll be arriving in Los Angeles in six hours,"

"Lucifer, if I'm not awake when we land, wake me up, ok?" I yawned.

"Of course,"

There was a button on my left armrest, which was able to control the lights in the cabin. I dimmed them before I relaxed into my chair and closed my eyes, hoping sleep would come.

I found ourselves still in the air, only sleeping for around four hours. I glanced down at my hand and whispered Lucifer's name. No response. I guess he has fallen asleep. I leaned back into my chair with a sigh, watching clouds go by. The stars shined in the distance. They looked bigger now that I'm higher up in the sky.

It was peaceful.


	9. So, where is Mammon?

Surprisingly, I was the one to wake Lucifer up. I didn't mean to. I thought as we landed, he would stay asleep till morning came. Nope. He's almost a light sleeper like myself. I was already out of the plane and into a shiny black car when I heard Lucifer mumbled to himself.

"Vix...wake..up…," he mumbled.

"I'm up, Lucifer, I'm up," I stared at the ring as I heard him yawn.

"Sorry," he yawned again, "I'm definitely not a morning demon,"

I chuckled, "I can tell….I actually woke up about twoish hours ago and we're actually already landed. Currently, we are in a car headed towards the hotel," I explained to him

"I see...what time is it exactly?"

"Uhmmm, three thirty am,"

"It's still way too early for us to be awake,"

"I agree,"

I think Lucifer went back to sleep as he went silent once again. It was fine, I always prefer night time drives to be quiet. Though Las Angeles was still a busy city in the early morning. 

We soon arrived at the hotel, it's definitely nicer than most I've ever been to. I said goodbye to the driver as he took my luggage out. I went in to check in and headed to my room. As I arrived, I pushed my stuff to the side and went straight into the bed. Sleep did not come back to me, as I slowly watched the darkened room become brighter as the sun rose.

My phone rang.

I groaned. Lucifer groaned. This demon does not like to be woken up. I answered it before Lucifer could complain, “Hello?”

“Ah! Good Morning, Vix!” Diavolo’s cheery voice was too much in the morning.

“Good Morning, Sir,” I yawned.

“Just call me by my name,”

“Sure, Mr…...Diavolo,”

“Anyways, we were able to figure out where Mammon is,” Diavolo explained, “I find it quite funny, even for him,” He chuckled to himself, “Anyways, a wealthy man named Hunter Pyre has recently bought the ring that holds Mammon. The man bought it at a Black Auction for about $50,000,”

“That would make Mammon very happy,” Lucifer murmured, fully awake now.

“50...50,000 dollars?!” I gasped, so much for a ring, “but why?!”

“Well, the description the auctioneer gave was, that whoever wears the ring, gains enormous wealth,”

“HAH!” Lucifer gave out a short, sharp laugh, “Mammon, giving wealth? Forgive me for laughing, but I find this funny as well,”

“Why?” I asked.

“Mammon is the Avatar of Greed,” Diavolo spoke up.

“Once he gets a dollar, he’s already spent it,” Lucifer sighed, “If anything, he’ll drain that man of his money,”

“Wow,” I murmured, “Soo...do we buy him back?”

Diavolo, “Sadly, Mr. Hunter has denied all transactions, so we are going to have you do Plan B,”

“I don’t like how you said that, but I know I must ask, What’s Plan B?” I asked

“You’re going to steal it!” Diavolo sounded way too happy.

Steal? A ring? From some rich dude?! No, No, I must be tired still and didn't hear him correctly.

“I’m sorry, what did you say?”

“I want you to go and steal Mammon’s ring,” Diavolo re-explained.

“That's what I thought you said,” I sat up immediately, “What do you mean, steal?! Sir, did I look like a thief to you when we met?”

“You looked quite innocent actually,” 

Should I take that as a compliment?

“Right, uhm, thanks? Soooo How should I steal the ring? I’m not very fit, so I don't think I can squeeze through an air vent,”

Diavolo chuckled on the other end, “No, no, nothing like that will happen, I hope,” you HOPE? “No, Mr. Pyre is hosting an event in two days to showcase his new ring,”

“Rich people,” I mumbled.

“And you’re invited,”

“What,”

“Under my name, you’ll be attending the party,”

“I don't think this is going to end well,”

“You’ll do fine, Vix,” Lucifer said and I mumbled under my breath, ‘Mmhh no,’

“Since, it’s still morning, many stores will not be open, so you’ll have to go in the afternoon.. I’m sending you two locations. One is a dress store, you’ll be needing a dress. The second, a store to get a fake ring. I’ve already put in an order and should be ready later today,”

“...a dress,”

I can dress myself just like everyone else, but I barely have any fashion sense. So getting a dress, a formal dress at that, will be a challenge for me. Diavolo gave me a few more details about the party before he hung up.

I relaxed back into my bed and groaned. What I thought to be a simple adventure, has now become a heist. Something I have no idea what to do. Maybe if I beg, I can get a crew and be like Ocean’s Eleven or something.

“I know this won’t be easy,” Lucifer started before I interrupted him.

“Yes, I know it won’t. I’m getting paid to help you guys, so, of course I’ll do it,” 

“You don’t sound very confident,”

“That’s because I’m not. We are going to a FORMAL party, Lucifer! The last time I ever wore a formal dress was prom and that was years ago, I also hate certain types of high heels, but that’s cause I don’t know how to walk correctly in them,”

“Vix,” Lucifer tried to reassure me, “You’ll do fine,”

“You have an awful lot of trust in me,” I murmured

“That's because I do. We’ve only known each other for a short while, but you’ve helped me more than you think,”

“Thanks,” I got off the bed and got dressed. There was still time before Diavolo said when I should get going, so I decided to go somewhere for breakfast, a waffle house. I got an Uber this time to bring us to our destination. I decided to stay at the waffle house till about eleven thirty. The workers didn't care as I had bought both breakfast and lunch.

“I guess we should go dress shopping,” I spoke up as I finished my lunch. Lucifer hummed in response. The store we went to was called Nouri. I can see some dresses in the display window, very beautiful and I bet highly expensive. For a moment, I was very thankful that with Lucifer paying me for my help. Otherwise, you’d find me at goodwill looking for a dress.


	10. Dresses and Rings

This was somewhat painful.

So many beautiful dresses. So much money. How can dresses be worth this much? 

I was very skeptical towards the dresses, I wasn't sure what style or color would look better on me and as Lucifer was sealed into his ring, he wasn't much help on what to get. My best choice? To call my youngest sister.

She answered after three rings. We talked for a moment before I asked her to help me pick out a dress. She questioned why I needed a dress. A fancy one at that. I explained to her I was going to a fancy party for my boss. Not really a lie.

Then she asked why I was in California when I said I was going to New York. 

"How'd you know that?" I inquired, surprised that she knew. I swear if I turned around and she was behind me…

"Snapchat," was her response.

Oh. Right. I forgot I have my location on snapchat. I told her it was a part of my job to go to certain places and there was a formal party I must attend. She gave me a long hmm in response before she gave the alright to help me. I put her on Video call and had my phone camera facing the dresses as we tried to find the perfect dress.

"No. No. No. No. This one? No. That color isn't right for you,"

"Ugh," I groaned. I knew this was gonna happen. One reason why I don't really like shopping for nice clothes.

"What colors do you think would look good on her?" Lucifer spoke up.

"Hmm," my sister pondered, "Greens would look nice on her….who said that?"

"Oh. My..coworker, since this is party for work, we're going to together...oh, Lucius...there is some formal tuxes over there,"

I hope Lucifer knows that was his queue to stop talking.

"Hmm," I still had my camera facing the other way, but I'm sure my sister would be staring me down. We continued to look for a dress

"Try this one on. Try this. No. Ohh. Try that one on!"

What felt like an eternity to me, we finally chose a dress. It was a dark green A-line dress. The sleeves were clear with green leafy like designs.

With my new dress bought, our next stop was to pick up the fake ring.

Lucifer and I traveled to a store called Wirt's. It seemed like a nice store. As we walked in, jewelry sparkled along the walls. An older gentleman stood waiting at the counter.

"What are we looking for today, miss?"

"Oh, I'm Here to pick up an order for Diavolo,"

The old man's eyes seemed to sparkle themselves when I spoke of Mr. Diavolos name.

"Ah, yes, one moment," he gave me a smile before going to the back. I could hear him shuffle back there before he came out with a small felt box, "here you go, m'am. Feel like this be my grandest work,"

I glanced at him before my sight traveled back to the box. I took it in my hands and opened it. There laid inside was a golden colored ring, and like with Lucifers, there was an image carved out on the outside, some sort of bird head, and the inside had GREED written.

"I couldn't get quite the same color as the original, but I did my finest work for Lord Diavolo,"

My eyes flickered up, with him using the title Lord for Mr. Diavolo, was he a demon also?

The old man leaned over the counter, pointing at the bird symbol on the ring, "that symbol there is Crow, you looked a bit confused on what it was,"

"Oh, thank you!"

"Now, go on your way, I know you got a long journey ahead of you,"

"Right, uh, once again, thank you,"

With a little wave, I left the store and went back to my hotel. I asked Lucifer if that old man was a demon.

"Yes, he was. There are actually many demons living in the human realm amd all are working for Lord Diavolo,"

"Wow...but yet, humans don't know about the demons?"

"Not yet, Lord Diavolo is actually trying to unite the realms for peace,"

"Realms, are there more?"

"I only know of three,"

"So there could be more?"

"Possibly,"

After entering my room, I took my new dress out, admiring it. I decided to wear this crystal heart necklace that I brought along and a pair of black flats. There was no way I'm gonna try a heist in heels. 

"How did you look in the dress when you tried it out?" Lucifer asked.

"Alright, I think...my sister said I looked good,"

"I bet you look stunning in that dress,"

"Ahh...thank you,"

I glanced at the dress, "have you ever thought more of who stole you guys?"

"I have, but the possibilities are endless. Demons who don't like Lord Diavolo, witches with a grudge, maybe an Angel or two,"

"You think an Angel can do this?" I gaped.

"It's...possible,"

"I'll bet my money on a witch,"

I took the fake ring out of it's Box, watching it glint in the light. I was afraid I was going to mess this all up, one wrong move and I'm spiraling downward. I didn't want the night of the party to be here yet, but at the same I wanted the adventure.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oops. Sorry. Two days late.


	11. Night of Party

The night of the party couldn't arrive any faster.

The day before the party, Barbatos kindly sent me blueprints and everything on the security of the house in which the party was being held. My mind swirled in confusion as I tried to remember the layout of the house. According to Barbatos info, Mammons ring will be in a separate room upstairs, away from the main hall.

“Why am I doing this?” I grumbled, “Barbatos seems to be much better at this, getting all this secret like info,”

“Barbatos is also Lord Diavolo’s right hand man, he wouldn't send him out on a simple mission like this,” Lucifer explained.

I gave the sealed demon a side glare, before returning my attention back to the papers. Barbatos was definitely a better spy than I would ever be, he even gave me a list of passcodes. One of them unlocks the glass container that Mammons' ring resides in, but only a ten minute window before the security kicks back in and has to reput the password.

Kinda weird, but who am I to judge the guy I am about to steal from?

I started to get ready about two hours before the party, the dress felt comfy as I put it on. I wasn't confident in my makeup skills, but I did the best I could. Same goes with my hair. I'm glad I chose flats for my shoes. 

I stared ahead as I entered the hotel lobby. I could feel the stares of a few people at my back, it was a bit uncomfortable. Outside was a black car, a familiar man stood by. It was the same demon from the airport.

"Good evening, m'am" 

“Hello again,”

He opened the door for me and I stepped inside, with him right after. He sat across from me as he pulled a folder from under his jacket and handed it to me.

“This folder is to debrief you on your endeavor,”

“Thank you,” I glanced at the folder, than back at him, “This is the second time we met and I don’t even know your name,” 

“My name is Mesphisto,” 

“Mephisto, that's an interesting name,”

“Thank you,”

I turned my attention back to the folder, reading it's contents. It was mainly things I already knew with some new information, like how many guests, what food will be served, what music would be playing, extra things that I’m not sure that really needs to be known, but who knows.

“Anything interesting?” Lucifer asked.

“I'm not sure,”

“Well, make sure you get most of it down, it wouldn't be useful, if Lord Diavolo was able to get it for you,”

“Alright,”

I went over the folder and our plan several times as we headed over towards the party. I could hear music coming from outside the car, I hadn't realized we had stopped. My heart started to beat a thousand times a second. Mesphisto opened my door from the outside and the music got louder. For a rich guy party, there was some moving music going on.   
I stepped out of the car, and wow, the house was bigger than imagined. Yes, I had pictures and blueprints to look at, but to actually see the house, it was just wow. Fancy dressed people surrounded the house, I knew there were more inside.

My body felt heavy as nervousness took over, “L-Lucifer, I'm not sure if I can do this...I’m going to mess up,” I turned around to escape back into the car, but it had already driven off.

“Vix…,” Lucifer said slowly, “I can tell your very nervous about this and that's alright if you are, but remember, this is a very important mission for Lord Diavolo and...for me,”

I twisted his ring before taking a big breath and made my feet move towards the front door. I can feel people giving me side glances as I came upon the bouncer, who took a double look at me. I wasn't the fanciest looking person at the party.

“Invitation?” he asked

“Ah,” I took out my ticket that I placed inside a small purse I decided to bring along with me, “here,”

The bouncer took it from me before glancing back at me, “Ms. Vix?”

“Yes,”

“Where is Mr. Diavolo, who is supposed to be with you?”

“He had something very important with work that he couldn’t miss,” I sighed, placing my face into my hand, “So he sent me to come to this party by myself,”

The Bouncer sighed in response and let me in. I gave him a nod of thanks.

“You’re a pretty good actress,” Lucifer said. The music was loud and the guests were in their own little worlds to hear a random voice with no body speaking.

“Heh, thanks. I was in theatre awhile, but I'm still nervous, oh so nervous,”

“Well, you’ve gotten past the bouncer, you’re doing fine,” Lucifer responded. Even though he wouldn't see, I gave him a small smile of thanks. 

I’m glad I had a somewhat good of a memory, I didn’t need help to find where the food would be. Going over and over the blueprints was a big help. As I was headed towards the dining hall, I eyed a set of stairs, which led to the second floor where Mammons ring was being kept. Sometime soon after the party started, Mr. Pyre would lead his guests upstairs to show off his new item.

“How pretentious,” Lucifer scoffed, “I can’t see, but with all the noise, this human is a perfect fit for Mammon, but I feel kinda bad once we take him back,” Lucifer sounded like he had no remorse.

“What do you mean by that?”

“Like I said before, my brother is the Avatar of Greed, if he likes you, or have him in your possession as a ring, you’ll be granted wealth, have that taken away, well, this man will soon find himself in poverty,”

“Harsh,”

I arrived at the food table, it was loaded with all sorts of fancy foods. A server came back and offered me various drinks they had on their plate. All Wines. I'm not really a drinker, but I felt I’d look more in place if I had a drink in hand. I chose a red wine, I felt my body shiver as I took a sip.

“Do you like wine?” I asked Lucifer.

“I do like a certain vintage of red wines,” 

“I see,” I responded as I grabbed a small plate, I knew I should've eaten before, so I held back on trying to load my plate with fancy food. I stood back, slowly eating my food, watching the scenery, people everywhere talking, moving slightly to the music.

As I was waiting for the show to begin, a lone man approached. Oh no.

"Hello there, "

Ugh.

"So, what are you doing here alone? Wanna join me?"

I smiled at him, "thank you for the generous offer, sir, but I'm currently waiting for my husband," I tried to flash the ring on my hand.

The man only smirked, "I see, but I didn't see you come into the party with anyone,"

"That's because my husband had some work to attend to before he shows up and thought it be wise that I came first,"

The man laughed, making me a bit angry, "and what's his name then?" 

Can't this guy get a hint? I hope Lord Diavolo will forgive me for this.

"His name is Diavolo,"

The man's face drained of color, "o-oh, I didn't realize I was talking to the wife of such an esteemed man like Mr. Diavolo...please excuse me," the man off.

He ran away fast.

"Lucifer. Will Lord Diavolo forgive me for using his name?"

"Of course, he is not such a man to be angry at someone for using his name to get away from a stranger...Though I wish I was there to actually help you," Lucifer sighed.

"Heh...by the way, besides the museum what else does Lord Diavolo do here?"

"Trades. Stocks. Investigations. He has a hand in many things, he likes to be connected,"

"Wow...Investigations? Like crimes?" I glanced back in the direction were the man disappeared to and murmured, "By how that man looked, Lord Diavolo probably knows something he did wrong,"

"Ladies and Gentlemen, our Host for our party tonight!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, I'm here!   
> With many things going on, I decided to take a little break!   
> Thanks for your patience!!


End file.
